Final Thoughts
by Ariel Rivka
Summary: Ada and Leon's thoughts as they sped away from the island in RE4. Please read and review!


**Just a one shot I thought up with on a long car drive. It s just Leon and Ada's thoughts as they parted the island. Remember, I came up with this in a few hours, I'm not sure if anyone's even gonna like it.**

Ashley wasn't satisfied. "Come on," She said playfully. "Who is she?"

Leon felt a slight blush creep up his face, though he still remained nonchalant. His eyes however took on a long, wistful look. "She's like a part of me I can't let go." He said. "Let's leave it at that."

Behind him, Ashley sighed, showing that that was okay.

Leon gripped the handlebars more tightly. A large wave was coming up. Ashley saw it too and she gripped Leon's middle tighter. They flew over and down, salt water sprinkling their faces, but it felt good and for the first time, Leon felt like he could relax. He loosened his grip a bit and sat up more straight, trying to think of it more as free time now. Ashley sat behind him, safe and sound and on her way home. Behind them what remained of the island floated silently on the water. The smoke would probably be there for a while drawing attention to others, but they would never know why…why so much had happened.

Ashley seemed to be thinking the same too. "What are they going to tell everyone? People are gonna ask."

Leon shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Ashley remained silent. Leon could feel her arms gently shaking. "You cold?"

"No." Ashley sighed. "It's just…I don't believe this. None of it. It's like a nightmare."

Leon nodded and sighed as well. "I know." He knew this experience might haunt Ashley for a long time, him too. They both had a long road ahead. He still had nightmares from the Raccoon City incident to this day and now, well, guess he could only wait and watch. Poor Luis, still on the island, never to have a proper burial. His remains lie scattered over the earth now.

Then there was Ada. Leon searched the sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of helicopter, but here was no one, nothing. Ada was gone and Leon didn't know why it made him so sad. She was still a puzzle to him, he wasn't sure if she was a friend or foe. She hadn't killed him like she should have, like how Wesker might have wanted her too. There they were on the island before it blows, a gun to his head pointed by her, the enemy demanding the sample which he gave. It could have been done there, but no, she gave him an escape route, let him live. Perhaps she wasn't quite the enemy, just only like from a different world. He didn't think he'd ever understand her. Then again, that might be best…

Leon shrugged his shoulder and concentrated on getting them both back safe. They had a long ride. He wondered, vaguely, how far Ada had.

Ada.

The part of him that he couldn't let go, refused to let go. She was his past, his present. Wherever Leon went, his memory of Raccoon City went, haunting him. It would forever be part of him. And now it seems as if Ada when she came back rekindled that memory and part of him, releasing it. She had pointed a gun at him yes but in a way, he was kind of very sad to watch her depart and he couldn't help but wonder if he would see her again.

_Homeward bound. _He sped ahead, enjoying the rush from the Jet Ski and the cold splash of water across his face.

Ada watched the screen disappear back into the ceiling and leaned back in the uncomfortable upholstery of the seat, letting a long sigh. It was over for now, her latest mission. Below her, the island was only a smoke ball filled with flying debris. Before she could help herself, she leaned over to get a better look out below her, her eyes scanning the ocean. _Where was he?_

Her fingers started to drum the side of the seat as she felt a small bubble of fear erupt in her abdomen. For a second, it seemed as if it was impossible anyone could escape that. She began to wonder if she had over estimated him that he wasn't as good as she thought.

_Stop that. _She commanded herself.

How couldn't he? He was Leon. One of the survivors of Raccoon city.

Suddenly a something flew out into view, a jet ski with two blondes riding as passenger. Leon and Ashley. Ada allowed herself to breathe more easily and she couldn't help but grin a little, happy he had made it although Wesker would probably be furious.

_Good job handsome. _She congratulated silently, turning back to face forward.

Well, it was over now. Ada had retrieved the sample and Leon the president's daughter. Ada bowed her head, trying to concentrate on going home but it seemed impossible now that she knew he existed somewhere in the world.

Leon.

She'd been surprised to see him here, but secretly delighted as well. She cared about him, maybe more than she should but that wasn't in her control because she had to face the truth when it came down to it. They could never be together. The might as well have come from two different worlds. They could never be together, although it was a silly thought anyway. What would a man do for her?

Ada sneaked another peek at the jet ski as it went further and further until it disappeared into the horizon and, she feared, from her life.

_Goodbye Leon. _She thought sadly, turning her face away feeling slightly ashamed. He was gone, but for how long. Fate had proved to her once they were destined to meet again, but what now? She suddenly felt empty now that things were over and she was going back. She suddenly didn't want to be with people, but still be around them.

She had learned long ago that you were stupid to have a crush on a man, a fool to love them.

Ada sighed and leaned her head back against her seat, her eyes fluttering for a moment as she imagined Leon and her, somehow, together…But no, it could never be. Not she and him. He was an even bigger fool to love her back if he did. Somehow though, that thought was comforting. It was almost as fulfilling. Maybe it could never be, but just knowing he card for her was enough in a way.

For a second she saw his face, pale blue eyes stared back. Blond hair that fell over one eye, an open arms that welcomed her and for a minute she was falling…just falling.

_What am I doing? _She shook her head and resumed her business like face and posture. Yes he was gone, but not for long. Ada smiled a bit because deep inside she had a feeling she hadn't seen the last of Leon Scott Kennedy. Part of her knew it wasn't just destiny, it was sealed fate.

The chopper flew forward leaving the last of the island, what remained of the island and over the Jet Ski.

Ada struggled a bit before finally saying it. _I'll miss you Leon._

Below the chopper Leon's head suddenly tugged upward as he caught sight of the chopper just as it disappeared.

"What is it?" Ashley asked, suddenly sounding fearful.

"Nothing," He said, pulling his gaze downwards. "Everything is fine."

_Goodbye Ada._


End file.
